Happy birthday Caroline
by Itpink
Summary: Pierwsza scena między Klausem i Caroline, z jedenastego odcinka, trzeciego sezonu.


**Zanim przejdziecie do czytania, chciałabym wspomnieć, że jest to pierwsze opowiadanie jakie napisałam. Mam do niego spory sentyment, dlatego postanowiłam się nim podzielić. Poza tym, nawiązuje do pierwszej sceny Klausa i Caroline w _Pamiętnikach_ Wampirów. Jest to również pierwsza scena, od której zaczęła się moja niezdrowa obsesja na punkcie Klaroline ;).**

**Jak pewnie zauważycie, opowiadanie nie odzwierciedla w stu procentach pierwszego spotkania Klausa i Caroline, ale mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się moja "nadinterpretacja".**

**Nie zatrzymując Was dłużej, życzę miłego czytania!**

* * *

Umierała, to było pewne.

Żaden wampir jeszcze nie przeżył ugryzienia wilkołaka. Owszem, to był wypadek, mimo to czuła się zdradzona i oszukana. Od początku stąpali z Tylerem po cienkim lodzie, jednak ufała mu.

Cóż za ironia, umrzeć w dzień swoich urodzin, z rąk osoby przy której niegdyś czuła się bezpiecznie.

Właściwie, kończy życie, zanim je zaczęła.

Myślała że będzie się bać. Teraz czuła tylko pustkę.

Wszechogarniającą pustkę.

Może to dlatego, że już raz umarła. Przynajmniej stanie się to w jej własnym łóżku, w gronie rodziny. Mogłaby nawet zdążyć się pożegnać.

Tylko jedna rzecz była w stanie ją uleczyć - krew hybrydy. Klausa. Niestety, zdobycie płynu graniczyło z cudem.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało lekkie skrzypniecie podłogi. Odwróciła wzrok i zobaczyła zło wcielone we własnej osobie.

_Wspaniale, widzę, że już zaczęłam majaczyć._

_- _Czy zamierzasz mnie zabić? - szepnęła bez ogródek.

- W twoje urodziny? - odparł zmieszany i zaskoczony Klaus. - Naprawdę masz o mnie aż tak niskie mniemanie? - zapytał, wyraźnie urażony.

- Tak - odparła szybko dziewczyna. _Właściwie, nie może mnie w żaden sposób zranić, skoro to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni. _

Klaus podszedł na tyle blisko łóżka Caroline, by móc odsłonić ugryzienie na szyi. Wampirzyca syknęła. Rana paliła bezlitośnie, a ból zaczął rozpływać się̨ po całym ciele. Klaus widząc rozszarpaną skórę, skrzywił się.

- To nie wygląda dobrze. Przyjmij moje przeprosiny. Jesteś przypadkową ofiarą, to nic osobistego - odrzekł ze spokojnym tonem.

_Nie ujęłabym tak swojej sytuacji._

- Uwielbiam urodziny - powiedział Pierwotny, lekko szturchając jedną z zawieszek na bransoletce Caroline. _Cóż, może jednak nie był on tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni, skoro może mnie dotknąć._

- Przeżyłeś ich już miliard, czy coś w tym stylu - odpowiedziała Caroline, trochę̨ zbyt nieuprzejmie, jak na spotkanie z groźnym mordercą. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Klaus roześmiał się̨ z powodu uszczypliwego komentarza.

- Musisz zmienić swoje pojęcie czasu, kiedy stajesz się wampirem, Caroline – wyszeptał. - Korzystać z faktu, że nie jesteś ograniczona przez trywialne, ludzkie zasady. Jesteś wolna. - Jego słowa wydawały się̨ szczere.

- Nie – szepnęła. - Umieram.

Klaus z gracją usiadł obok Caroline, z wyraźnie przejętym wyrazem twarzy.

- W takim razie, mogę̨ pozwolić ci umrzeć, jeżeli tego pragniesz. Skoro z całą pewnością uważasz, że twoja egzystencja jest bezcelowa. - Wampir nachylił się̨ w stronę̨ dziewczyny. Teraz dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. - Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam to rozważałem. Raz, może dwa przez wieki - mówiąc to, Caroline miała wrażenie, jakby Pierwotny powierzał jej bardzo intymną tajemnicę. _Kto by pomyślał, masowy morderca też czasem odczuwa strach._

- Ale wtajemniczę cię w pewien mały sekret. Jest tam cały świat, który tylko na ciebie czeka. – Na twarzy Klausa pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Wspaniałe miasta, sztuka i muzyka - powiedział wyraźnie zafascynowany, po czym zwrócił wzrok na wcześniej dotkniętą biżuterię - prawdziwe piękno.

Caroline nie mogła uwierzyć, w jakiej sytuacji właśnie się znajduje. Kilka centymetrów od niej siedzi jej największy wróg. Mężczyzna, na którego widok każdy najchętniej uciekłby na drugi koniec świata. Co więcej, Pierwotny prowadzi z nią rozmowę.

Nie byle jaką rozmowę. Dziewczyna nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio ktoś zatroszczył się o jej zdrowie, czy chociaż o nieistotne samopoczucie. Nawet teraz, gdy umierała, jej własny chłopak z tchórzostwa postanowił nie dotrzymywać towarzystwa umierającej kobiecie. Konwersację z Klausem, mimo iż znajdowała się dosłownie na łożu śmierci, uważała za niezwykle interesującą. Podświadomość podpowiadała jej, że powinna się bać. Tymczasem słowa wampira mogły być ostatnimi, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszy. A ona nie chciała się już bać.

- Możesz mieć to wszystko, obchodzić jeszcze tysiące urodzin. Wystarczy, że poprosisz.

_Poproszę? _W głębi duszy wiedziała, że chodzi właśnie o krew. Mowa Klausa zrobiła na Caroline wyraźne wrażenie. W życiu by nie pomyślała, że ta maszyna do zabijania jest w stanie powiedzieć́ coś tak przejmującego. _Zapewne jest to tylko element gry. _Mimo wszystko, biorąc pod uwagę̨ ile ma do stracenia, jak mało zobaczyła i doświadczyła, jego słowa wydawały się być prawdziwe i przekonujące.

- Ja... – mimo woli głos jej zadrgał, a gardło wypełnił nieprzyjemny ścisk. - Nie chcę umierać... - wyszeptała Caroline, ze łzami w oczach. _Nie mogę się przy mim rozpłakać!_

Klaus spojrzał na wampirzycę z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby telepatycznie chciał ją uświadomić, że dokonuje dobrego wyboru. Podwinął rękaw koszuli, odsłaniając nadgarstek. Włożył rękę̨ pod głowę̨ Caroline i przysunął ją w swoją stronę̨. Odsłonięty nadgarstek przybliżył do jej ust. Caroline była zaskoczona. Nie przewidywała, że Pierwotny pozwoli jej się na sobie pożywić. Dzielenie się krwią było uznawane za dosyć osobiste. Spojrzała mu w oczy, aby się upewnić, czy dobrze zinterpretowała ten gest.

- Proszę̨ skarbie, częstuj się̨ - wyszeptał. Po tych słowach dziewczyna delikatnie zatopiła kły w skórze wampira i zaczęła pić. Klaus cicho westchnął.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Caroline - wymruczał. Z jękiem, którego nie rozpoznałaby po swoim głosie, mocniej przyssała się̨ do rany.

Ciepły płyn szybko wypełnił jej usta przelewając się do gardła, a następnie rozlewając się̨ po całym ciele. Krew smakowała wybornie. Nie miała nic wspólnego z ludzką, a co dopiero ze zwierzęcą. Była gęsta, słodka, jednocześnie miała w sobie nutkę̨ goryczy, która zamiast odrzucać, przyciągała do siebie jak magnez. Klaus otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem jeszcze mocniej. Wytworzyła się̨ pomiędzy nimi atmosfera dziwnej bliskości. Caroline czuła, że jej rana już dawno się̨ wyleczyła, jednak w dalszym ciągu chciała więcej. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby nie miał nic przeciw. Wampirzycy ciężko było odgadnąć, czy cały ten proces wpływał na niego podobnie. Z pewnością nie wywoływał bólu.

Kiedy tylko nabrała więcej siły, popchnęła hybrydę na ścianę obok. Klaus jęknął. Dziewczyna nie panowała nad swoimi ruchami.

_Boże, co ja wyprawiam?!_

Caroline biła się w myślach, ale nie mogła przestać pić. Krew działała na nią niczym narkotyk. Co więcej, zaskoczył ją fakt, że Pierwotny pozwolił jej na przejęcie kontroli nad sytuacją. Dziewczyna czuła, że nie jest w stanie pozostać w jednym miejscu. Żądza krwi przejęła nad nią kontrolę.

- Dobrze, Caroline, sądzę, że starczy jak na jeden wieczór.

XXX

Klaus wziął dziewczynę w ramiona i przeniósł ją na łóżko.

Wytarł krew z jej twarzy chusteczkami stojącymi na szafce nocnej i okrył ją kocem.

Blondwłosa wampirzyca miała błogi uśmiech na twarzy. _Efekt picia krwi_. Mężczyzna wiedział, że spędził na tej sprawie więcej czasu niż planował. Wybrał okno w sypialni Caroline. Chciał uniknąć rozmowy z szeryf Forbes. Oparł się̨ na parapecie i z gracją wylądował na trawniku. _Właściwie nic nie poszło dzisiaj zgodnie z planem. _Kierował się w stronę auta zaparkowanego przed domem_. _Wsiadł do środka, włożył kluczyki do stacyjki i odjechał.

_Byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca._

To, co przed chwilą zaszło, nie powinno się zdarzyć.

Stracił kontrolę.

Według planu, dziewczyna miała na wejściu błagać o życie. Wtedy Klaus łaskawie wlałby odrobinę krwi do szklanki i po sprawie. Wstawiennictwo w Radzie Liz Forbes uzyskane, a Tyler byłby upokorzony. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, dopóki nie przekroczył progu pokoju Caroline.

Od samego początku nie okazywała strachu. Co więcej, nie zależało jej na przeżyciu. _Jak taka młoda i urocza dziewczyna może być tak obojętna na dar życia? _Klaus widząc postawę Caroline, był zupełnie zbity z tropu. Mijało się to w jakikolwiek sposób z celem, jaki chciał osiągnąć, dlatego starał się̨ jakoś do niej dotrzeć.

Jednak później było tylko gorzej. Spojrzał w te wielkie, niebieskie, bezbronne oczy, z kaskadą ciemnych rzęs i wiedział, że świat nie może stracić takiej istoty. Nawet powiedział jej o swoich wahaniach na temat własnej egzystencji, z czego w życiu nikomu się̨ nie zwierzał. Wszystkie wydarzenia przypieczętowało dzielenie krwi. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wszystko, co chciał zrobić́, to dotknąć jej mlecznobiałej skóry. Pragnął jej zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Dlatego wziął ją w ramiona i dał jej się̨ napić prosto z żyły.

A najgorsze nastąpiło później - zatracił się.

Pozwolił małej Caroline przejąć kontrolę. W chwili, gdy pchnęła go na ścianę̨, zdał sobie sprawę̨ z tego, co się dzieje i jak wielką przyjemność sprawia mu cały proces.

Zbliżając się̨ do swojej rezydencji, postanowił na chwilę przerwać swoje rozterki, by sprawdzić́, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Szybko się uspokoił, kiedy zobaczył w oknie swoje dwie hybrydy. Specjalnie je zauroczył do pilnowania okolicy.

Opuścił auto i szybko udał się do swojej sypialni.

Wampirzyca wypiła dwa razy tyle, ile potrzebowała, zostawiając Klausa wycieńczonego, co za tym idzie, słabego. Musiał uzupełnić ten deficyt krwi, a potem dopełnić kurację snem. Otworzył miniaturową lodówkę w swojej sypialni i wyciągnął z niej woreczek z 0rH - . Nie było to, to samo, co krew z żywej istoty, ale zawsze była to krew.

_Nie jest to krew słodkiej Caroline._

Wkradła mu się myśl do głowy, której natychmiast pragnął się pozbyć. Po opróżnieniu woreczka do ostatniej kropli, wyrzucił opakowanie i skierował się̨ na zasłużony odpoczynek, kiedy jego uwagę̨ przyciągnęła szkatułka. Znajdowały się̨ w niej magiczne pierścienie chroniące przed słońcem, czy te zapewniające kontakt z wiedźmami. Była w niej również̇ wartościowa kolekcja zbierana przez lata. Klaus sięgnął po tę rzecz, która interesowała go najbardziej - diamentową bransoletkę, wykonaną z małych kokardek łączących się̨ ze sobą końcami. Chciał wybić sobie ten pomysł z pamięci, ale był zgubiony, jak tylko otworzył szkatułkę.

_Caroline, co ty mi zrobiłaś?_


End file.
